reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivalist Challenges
The Survivalist Challenges involve gathering plants that are found in the wilderness. Buying and using a Survivalist Map makes it very easy to find plants as the player runs around the wilderness. They will show up as plant icons as soon as they enter the scope of the player's radar rather than only when the player gets close. Also, changing the zoom of the radar is recommended as the scope of the radar increases and the player will therefore be able to see a larger possible-plant-location area. Although Marston can only carry one Survivalist Map at a time, it is possible to buy one, use it, and then immediately buy another; this is especially recommended for the later areas where death from grizzly bears or cougars while gathering plants is a distinct possibility. 'List of Challenges' Rank 1: Collect 6 Wild Feverfew Wild Feverfew can be found in many areas of New Austin, primarily in the area around Thieves Landing. Rank 2: Collect 6 Desert Sage Desert Sage can be found in the area around Gaptooth Ridge in New Austin. Rank 3: Collect 4 Red Sage Red Sage can be found in the area around Rio Bravo in New Austin. Rank 4: Collect 8 Prickly Pear Prickly Pear can be found in the area around Punta Orgullo in Nuevo Paraiso. Rank 5: Collect 7 Wooly Blue Curl Wooly Blue Curl can be found in the areas around Perdido and Chuparosa in Nuevo Paraiso. Rank 6: Collect 8 Butterfly Weed Butterfly Weed can be found in the area around Diez Coronas in Nuevo Paraiso. Easy Collection Method: Start off at Casa Madrugada and run down the railroad tracks to El Presidio. There are several Butterfly Weed on this path. Once you reach the end, fast travel to Blackwater and sleep at the saloon 1 full day. This allows time for the plants to respawn. Star the process over until you have reached the desired amount. Rank 7: Collect 10 Hummingbird Sage Flower Hummingbird Sage Flower can be found in the southern area of Tall Trees in West Elizabeth. *Note: Be aware of grizzly bears. Easy Collection Method: Start off at Bearclaw Camp in southern Tall Trees. Highlight Tanner's Reach as a waypoint on your map There are several Hummingbird Sage Flower on the red path. Once you reach the end, fast travel to Blackwater and sleep at the saloon 1 full day. This allows time for the plants to respawn. Star the process over until you have reached the desired amount. This method also keeps you away from bears while collecting this flower. Rank 8: Collect 12 Prairie Poppies Prairie Poppies can be found in the eastern area of Beecher's Hope in West Elizabeth. Can also be found in large amounts by the train tracks at the bottom of beecher's Hope (most being between the word 'beechers hope' at maximum zoom out and the train tracks. Rank 9: Collect 15 Golden Currant Leaf Golden Currant Leaf can be found in the western area of Great Plains in West Elizabeth. This is probably the easiest one you'll do if you stay on horseback to look for them as they stand out a mile away (a big green bush on very yellow sandy scrubland!). You can also find some of these around Beecher's Hope, in the case that you run out of plants around the Great Plains. Rank 10: Collect 10 Violet Snowdrop Leaf then collect 2 more of every herb available Violet Snowdrop Leaf can be found in the northern area of Tall Trees in West Elizabeth. It is not necessary to wait until collecting 10 Violet Snowdrops before you collect the other herbs, as you will receive credit no matter what the order. *Note: Be sure to bring medicine and be on the lookout for bears as it is common to get attacked while collecting Violet Snowdrop Leaves, and bears don't like to mess around. They will more than likely hit you and if you haven't saved in a while this can be a real pain. For further information on plants in Redemption see Plant Gathering. A good way that the player can complete this challenge is to buy the survivalists map from the store in Manzanita Post, then go to the top of tall trees (as above). Once there, activate the map, collect the Violet snowdrops and then camp. Fast travel to Beechers hope, then collect all the needed herbs. You can do this in the sequence below. *Go to Tall Trees (top, near Nekoti Rock) *Activate the Survivalist Map *Collect 10 Violet Snowdrops around northern Tall Trees *Ride south and collect 2 Hummingbird Sage from southern Tall Trees *Ride to Beecher's Hope and collect 2 Prairie Poppies and 2 Golden Currant *Fast travel to MacFarlane's Ranch for 2 Wild Feverfew *Fast travel to Rio Bravo for 2 Red Sage *Fast travel to Gaptooth Ridge for 2 Desert Sage *Fast travel to Perdido for 2 Wooly Blue Curls *Fast travel to Diez Coronas for 2 Butterfly Weeds and 2 Prickly Pears. Rewards Upon completing Survivalist: Rank 5, Survivalist Maps last forty minutes, as opposed to twenty. After completing Survivalist: Rank 10, Marston is able to brew Tonic while collecting herbs. Category:Challenges Category:Gameplay